Temple of Ramantia
A temple originally constructed by King Rahmanus I and is also his final resting place. The temple is on the outskirts of the city and takes approximately 40 minutes to arrive there by foot. The temple is isolated yet heavily guarded by angels who protect the legendary sword as well as other ancient relics. Upon walking through the halls one reaches the throne in which the Dynast Moon King/god calls his final resting place. The temple is not accessible by the public however is relatively easy to enter and exit if one's intentions are good/harmless. The Temple of Ramantia is also the place of the Mortal and Immortal Peace Treaty signed by Sephiroth and Shadow as well as Raven and Sephiroth's honeymoon spot. 'Layout' The Temple of Ramantia was constructed in the early 6th century to celebrate the legacy of the first king of Rahmanus. The temple also hides the legendary "X"-Blade and other ancient relics. The temple is accessible by a large flight of stairs that leads to the interior of the temple. Upon entering there are two hallways. Hallway 1 and Hallway 2. Hallway 1 is an narrow and long path that through a open arch leads to Hallway 2 in which the body of King Rahmanus I lies. The Temple itself has many rooms however most are not used such as the kitchen, Dining room and th Ramantia.jpg|The entrance to the temple guarded by the Legendary "Equinox" Tor 2.jpg|Art depicting a lost adventurer (far left) challenging a Guardian Angel (bottom right) to a duel Tor 3.jpg|Hallway of Ramantia guarded by Angels dmg 2.jpg|King Rahmanus I's skeleton on the Throne in Ramantia angel defending ramantia.jpg|The hooded Archangel defending Ramantia from a hellish fiend. eatre. The two guest bedrooms are often used however not as much as before. These rooms provide an absolute sense of security and protection from any fiend, curse of evil due to it being blessed by an Archangel. The Temple's main guest room where Sephiroth and Raven had their honeymoon leads onto a balcony which overlooks the kingdom, the forest, the palace, the temple itself and the meadows below and is also where the Archangel Orthelia resides. 'The Immortal-Mortal Peace Treaty' When Sephiroth was aged 17 tension between the immortal world and the mortals began to rise due to Sephiroth's accidental introduction to their "hidden" race by Catalina Valeria. The elite immortal group "KILLA" threatened to destroy Rahmanus and all of the mortals. With Prince Sephiroth absent at current time, Shadow took over his place as leader and tackled the growing conflict between the two. In Hallway 2 of Ramantia Shadow stood alone surrounded by several immortals, some for the destruction of mortal life, others against it. Shadow managed to convince the immortals into stopping once again losing somebody dearest to him in the process. As everyone was celebrating the peace treaty between both man and immortal Shadow left in silence as Sephiroth's body was restored by Orthelia. This was Shadow's last appearance to the majority of immortals until years to come. The treaty was hidden to the general public and mortals and immortals were united for the first time in 1,200 years. 'Honeymoon' When Sephiroth married Raven their honeymoon took place in Ramantia in the large Guest Room. Despite various rumours of their marriage consummated that night, due to Kuroi once again causing trouble Raven cancelled the honeymoon leaving Sephiroth behind to help her fellow "KILLA". 'Trivia' *''The Temple of Ramantia is considered the only place where most villains would be considered relatively powerless.'' *''The Immortal-Peace Treaty and the Honeymoon both occured on YoVille.'' *''The main guest room is still decorated for their Honeymoon as it never actually took place.'' *''The Equinox (pictured above) has never actually appeared on YoVille or the Roleplay.''